


Office Hours

by Alshoruzen



Series: Castle Life [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Master/Servant, Office Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshoruzen/pseuds/Alshoruzen
Summary: Before he'd started this job, Shinichi would never have guessed that part of his job description would include stopping his boss from turning people into tadpoles. But that was only one of many unexpected things. Not that he minds. Kaito wouldn't be Kaito without his quirks. KaiShin
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Castle Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/724815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my "Different Suns" collection of KaiShin fantasy stories on FF.Net.

Due to the size of the territory under his protection, Kuroba Kaito spent at least three months out of every year at White Clover Manor, the largest of the Kuroba residences outside of the castle. Being located much closer than said castle to half a dozen of the largest towns in his domain and much easier to reach for residents from at least a dozen more settlements, it was an ideal place of business. In those three months or so, Kaito dealt with various issues ranging from legal disputes to mercantile proposals, requests, and more. The time the magician spent at the manor was, therefore, always hectic.

Though he had been working for Kaito for a few years now, this year was Shinichi's first time participating in the annual White Clover Manor trip as the head record keeper. Being the librarian at the magician's castle, he sorted and filed all the paperwork from those trips every year, but for the first few years after joining Kaito's staff, he had only been asked to familiarize himself with the way things worked, the different settlements in Kaito's territory, their associated officials, and the existing contracts and laws, etc. Besides, he'd been busy organizing the mess that had been the Kuroba Castle Library. Now that he finally had the whole place in good order and become familiar with all of pertinent information, Kaito had asked him to join him this time on the White Clover Manor trip as the head of the record keeping and legal team (there had not been a consistent head of the team since Jii had retired before Shinichi arrived at the castle. For the past few years, the job had been tossed back and forth around the more analytically-minded of the staff like a hot potato).

Shinichi had, of course, agreed, though he would admit privately to a tiny bit of nervousness. After all, it was a big responsibility—one he had never expected to have. That in mind, he had consulted the rest of the staff for advice.

"You'll be fine," Ran assured him. "I was working with the chefs there last year. A lot of the staff permanently stationed there are used to the annual rush. They know what they're doing, and they'll help you out of you need it. Just remember to ask if anything confuses you."

"Just be prepared," Hakuba warned. "It will be busy."

Shinichi nodded. "I better go pack. We're leaving after lunch."

And so the journey began. Busy was, Shinichi soon realized, a gigantic understatement.

There were meetings and meetings and more meetings about everything and anything that people thought the great magician should know or should agree with or should fix, not to mention all the people who wanted to get in a good word and possibly earn themselves some brownie points.

Shinichi wasn't too sure about all the social nuances and whatnots going on, but he preferred to keep it that way. Considering his position, Shinichi mostly dealt with the legal and business side of the issues that came Kaito's way. This involved having to sit with pompous and often selfish dignitaries who were always trying to sneak extra clauses into contracts to make deals more favorable for them. More than half of them seemed to think that Shinichi's youth and inexperience would make it easy for them to pull one over on him—a notion he was quick to dispel. Then there were those who tried to bribe or intimidate him. It was exhausting, but at least most of them realized after the first few attempts that he wasn't going to be manipulated in any way and settled down to proper business and sneak tactics.

But all this had been expected.

What Shinichi hadn't expected was the stress. No, that wasn't right. He'd expected the stress. How could such hectic work with such demanding people not be stressful? What he truly hadn't expected was the effort that he had to put in to keep Kaito from taking his frustrations out on the town officials or his staff. He was genuinely terrified that he was going to walk out into the manor's extensive gardens one morning and find the lake there packed full of frogs. Apparently, it had happened once before, back before Shinichi had joined the castle staff.

The latest problem had been a long string of trade disputes over the prices of a variety of goods. Sorting it all out was time-consuming and boring as watching grass grow.

"Tell me again why I can't turn them all into parrots?" Kaito asked the office at large once the door had shut behind the fourteenth batch of supplicants. He could still hear the seven men arguing as they left, accusing one another of fudging the truth during the meeting. "No wait, they'd be just as noisy as parrots. I should turn them all into fireflies. Then they'd be quiet and brighten up the scenery. What do you think?"

"I think you know you can't do that," Shinichi replied, putting the finishing touches on his notes. He read over the contracts he had helped write up again to make sure he had all the pertinent information down correctly. Seeing that he had, he filed all the papers away in their rightful places. "They might be annoying, but they don't mean any harm. They're just doing their jobs."

"Ah, so you agree that they're annoying."

Shinichi added his latest set of files to the cabinet where he had been storing them to be shipped back to the castle at a later date. "They…can be tiring to deal with," he said carefully. "But that doesn't mean they deserve to be punished. Like I said, they're just doing their jobs."

"I suppose." The magician heaved an exaggerated sigh. "At least we have the rest of today off."

Shinichi coughed lightly. "Actually, you still have one more meeting. You said you'd discuss the Dale Forest issue with the Kozu family today."

Kaito grimaced. "Damn. I did say that, didn't I? When will they be here?"

"In forty minutes."

"So soon?" Kaito scowled, running a hand through his already wild hair. "This is a waste of my time! Seriously, if I've told them once, I've told them a million times, that forest is part of Aoko's hunting ground. They can't cut it down, especially not just so they can build some fancy resort. She'd fry them alive if they tried. Although, on second thought," he continued, expression growing thoughtful before a wicked gleam surfaced in his indigo eyes accompanied by a slow grin. "Maybe I should let them try. I bet they'll stop pestering me about it once a few of them get torched."

"Kaito!" Shinichi exclaimed, horrified. "You can't be serious."

Kaito sighed. "No, I'm not. Not entirely anyway. But I can dream."

The honest wistfulness in his voice told Shinichi that it was time for a distraction. Fortunately, he had prepared for this when Ran had told him about an incident last year when Kaito had lost his patience with a group from a neighboring kingdom who had showed up insisting that their old maps showed the Kurobas' territory to rightfully belong to their king and therefore Kaito and everyone working for him had to sear their allegiance to their royal family. Kaito cursed the entire delegation's mouths shut—literally. An entire day had passed before he could be persuaded to take the spell off, and he'd left the head of that group (some lord or other) with a curse that forced him to quack like a duck after every sentence. Then he'd teleported them straight back to their kingdom (landing them in a muddy lake) with strict orders to stay out.

"I mean, they were a pretty rude and unreasonable bunch," Ran had said. "But I still think he could have been a little more…um, you know… Tactful. And I hate to imagine what would have happened to those people if he'd refused to take the first curse off."

"We still have some time," Shinichi said. "Would you like something to eat?"

Kaito considered this for a moment then nodded. "Sure. And a cup of hot chocolate, if we haven't run out."

"I'll be right back."

Hurrying from the office, Shinichi made his way down to the kitchen. He found it mostly deserted except for Hattori Heiji, who appeared to be examining a large, blue melon. That gave the librarian a moment's pause.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Some newfangled fruit the merchants brought it," the chef's assistant replied, knocking on the fruit in question with his knuckles. "They said it was good, but they forgot ta tell us how you prepare it. The shell's hard as a rock."

"Maybe it's like a coconut," Shinichi suggested, resuming his trip to the set of cupboards that Kaito had enchanted for cold storage. "Is there any coffee ready?"

Leaving the odd fruit for the time being, Heiji moved to grab to cups. "You're in luck. The new pot just finished brewing. I take it you're bringing up the surprise?"

"Yes. He was talking about letting Aoko fry the Kozu family. And he looked like he meant it."

Heiji whistled. "That doesn't sound good. Need any help bringing everything up?"

"No. I think I can manage." Pulling a blue box from the cold storage cupboards, Shinichi took a large tray from another cupboard and placed the box on it next to two plates, silverware, and the two mugs of coffee Heiji brought over for him. The trip back up to Kaito's office was considerably slower with his burden, but he made it without spilling anything.

"I'm back," he called at the door. It opened seemingly on its own, and Shinichi walked in.

"That's not hot chocolate," Kaito complained when Shinichi set the cup in front of him.

"I know. But coffee will go better with this." With a certain level of excitement, Shinichi opened the bakery box he'd brought and folded down the sides. He was gratified by the delighted expression that appeared on Kaito's face. The magician did so many things for him that it was nice to be able to surprise Kaito for a change.

"Is that what I think it is?" the magician breathed.

Shinichi hid a smile. "That depends on what you think it is."

"I think it's the Moonflower Bakery's famous Triple Chocolate Dream Cake. The one you have to order three months in advance to even see."

"Then yes, it is what you think it is."

"But that means you ordered it three months ago."

Shinichi scratched his cheek, beginning to feel embarrassed. "Well, I thought we might need it. And I ordered two, so there's another one in the kitchen when you want it."

Kaito's grin softened into a genuine smile. "Thank you."

Shinichi smiled back and set about serving the cake.

The Triple Chocolate Dream Cakes kept Kaito appeased for the next two weeks—which was frankly longer than Shinichi had expected. But at least it meant everyone in the manor could relax for a time without having to worry about being caught in some particularly outlandish prank.

Then a stone mason discovered a vein of sapphires in a new quarry. It was equidistant from four different towns, all of which were now claiming that the new mine belonged to them. As usual with such disputes, it was up to Kaito to mediate. And Shinichi too had to attend the meetings to record the proceedings. That led to endless hours of the both of them listening to the various town officials arguing their cases. It was terribly clear after only the first few sessions that every one of them was acting out of greed, but they had all brought reams of evidence to back up their claims that Kaito and Shinichi had to hear them out on and sort through.

Even Shinichi was beginning to find the lot of them unbearable, and that was not a good sign because he knew he was, at the moment, the only thing standing between the obnoxious officials and life as some sort of small animal (the species to be determined by Kaito's mood at the time). It didn't help that they also had more typical business, disputes, and so forth to deal with as well like the three new requests from neighboring territories for trade agreements.

To top things off, he, along with the entire contingent of merchants he'd been showing out of the manor, had been showered with a sparkling, bright blue goop the moment they'd stepped out the front doors. It smelled like blueberries and vanilla. And it was sticky. Shinichi was just glad that this particular group of merchants had had a sense of humor.

Stepping out of the shower, Shinichi dried himself off then left the bathroom in a cloud of steam. It felt nice to be clean. He had set fresh clothes out on the bed beforehand. He had just dropped his towel to begin dressing when the bedroom door (which he knew he had locked) opened.

"Kaito!" he squeaked, making a grab for his towel and missing. He snatched at his clothes instead. "Can't you knock?" he demanded, hastily pulling up his underwear and grabbing the shirt he'd set out.

Kaito chuckled. "I can, but if I did, I'd miss certain…pleasant surprises. Besides, this is our room. Why should I knock at my own door?"

Shinichi blushed. He could practically feel the magician stripping him bare again with his eyes. He was mortified to find himself growing aroused. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

Not having heard the magician move, Shinichi jumped when strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back against a familiar chest. He felt more than heard Kaito's low chuckle as the magician's calloused hands brushed Shinichi's own aside, deftly undoing the few buttons Shinichi had managed to fasten. Then those hands had slipped under the thin fabric and were caressing bare skin. Shinichi made a halfhearted attempt to wiggle away before melting under the magician's touch.

"You're rather warm," Kaito murmured, nibbling on his ear.

"Just showered," Shinichi murmured back. He sighed, letting his head fall back onto Kaito's shoulder.

The magician hummed, rubbing circles on Shinichi's sensitive stomach and feeling the smaller boy squirm. "You should have called me. I would have joined you."

Shinichi swallowed the giggle that wanted to escape as Kaito's hands continued to wander under his unbuttoned shirt. Kaito smirked. His hands wandered lower, and he began rubbing circles over Shinichi's hip bones, not so accidentally easing Shinichi's undergarments down. They really were in the way. He kissed the side of Shinichi's neck then bit it softly, relishing in the way Shinichi shuddered. Shinichi's undergarments slipped off his hips.

A loud knock came at the door.

"Master Kaito!" a female voice called through the door. One of the new maids, from the sound of the voice. "The mayors and their entourages are back! They want to talk to you now."

Kaito growled against the side of Shinichi's neck. "I am going to turn them all into tadpoles."

Shinichi almost told him to go ahead, but his rational mind quickly reminded him that that would be both irresponsible and uncalled for.

"You should go," he said softly. "They'll only get harder to deal with if you give them too much time to start arguing with each other."

Kaito snorted, but he let Shinichi go—though not before turning him around and catching his lips in a deep, passionate kiss that left Shinichi breathless and weak in the knees.

"We'll finish this later," he promised before leaving the room.

Shinichi sank onto the edge of the bed. His heart was still beating too quickly, and he knew he was flushed. He sighed and focused on calming his breathing and not on wishing the magician hadn't had to leave. Kaito wasn't the only one who had work to do.

At least he had something to look forward to.

He blushed and buried his face in his hands. Kaito's promise whispered in his ears, making him shiver and want to curl up even more in embarrassment even as it made him his pulse quicken with anticipatory delight.

It had to be because they'd barely had any time to spend together alone since arriving at the manor. It made every grazing touch that much more intense.

To both Kaito and Shinichi's dismay, however, a party invitation arrived before the mayors and their entourages left. It was a party being thrown in celebration of the wedding between the Shiratori family's only son (a man Shinichi had never met but who Kaito had told him was a decent sort if slightly full of himself) and his sweetheart, a teacher from one of the local schools (a nice lady who got along well with young children, Kaito had said). Since the Shiratoris were an extremely wealthy and influential family, the wedding was a big deal, and just about everyone within a reasonable distance had been invited. Kaito had specifically been asked to come and give the happy couple his blessing, and so that evening saw both the magician and Shinichi sitting in a carriage on their way to the ceremony.

"Just what I wanted to spend my evening doing," Kaito said sarcastically.

"I thought you enjoyed parties."

"Nothing wrong with a good party," Kaito conceded before promptly dragging Shinichi onto his lap. "But I really would have preferred to spend the rest of today with you. Especially since this was the first bit of free time we've had since getting to the manor."

Shinichi sighed, relaxing against Kaito's chest. "I know." He agreed wholeheartedly, especially since, unlike Kaito, he had little fondness for parties of any kind. "At least the food should be good, right?"

Kaito chuckled, fingers tracing nonsense patterns on Shinichi's thighs. "That's one blessing at least. The Shiratoris do have good tastes." Although, he added to himself, he doubted anything they served could even come close to being as delectable as the tempting morsel currently sitting on his lap.

Shinichi caught Kaito's hands as they began inching their way towards his inner thighs. "Kaito, we'll be there soon," he reminded the magician despite his body's protest that it wanted Kaito to continue.

The magician scowled, but his hands slid to less sensitive areas. "We're going to take a long break once we finish our business here," he declared before dropping his voice into a low purr. "You better be prepared."

Shinichi shuddered, face warming. He knew that tone of voice well. It meant he had better get as much work done now as he could because he wouldn't be getting any of it done when they got back to the castle.

That was if Kaito was willing to wait that long.

He caught Kaito's hand again when it began to creep under his shirt. "Kai. Party, remember?" He let out a yelp as Kaito nipped his neck.

"Your point?" the magician ran his tongue over the mark he'd just left and grinned when Shinichi shivered.

Spluttering, Shinichi tried to slide off Kaito's lap and back onto his own seat, but the arms around him tightened, keeping him where he was. The magician latched onto a new spot on his neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin in a way that Shinichi just knew was going to leave a mark. Swallowing a moan, he made another attempt to wiggle free that went no better than his first attempt.

"Kai," he said again, though the one syllable came out sounding more like a gasp of pleasure than the protest it was supposed to be. As it was, Kaito wasn't the only one irritated when the carriage came to an abrupt halt and the driver called out that they had arrived.

The wedding was being celebrated at the Shiratori estate. As expected, the place was crowded both inside and out. The ceremony itself was short. It was followed by a full blown ball with music, dancing, and an enormous selection of food. Shinichi had escaped the heart of the festivities as quickly as he could and found himself a quiet corner table where he could eat and listen to the orchestra in peace. The food was delicious, as expected, but what Shinichi liked most was the five different coffee-based concoctions available, every one of which was divine. They were so delicious that he didn't even notice when the small cluster of other guests had sat down at the other end of his table. It was only when he heard the word 'gemstones' that his attention snapped to them.

"It was a major shipment too. So, as you can imagine, the security wasn't light," the woman was saying.

"And everyone was killed?" the taller of the two men asked, horrified.

The woman nodded, face grim. "The strange thing is, the culprits only took half the shipment."

"Which half?" the short, stout man asked. Shinichi thought he looked familiar. If he remembered correctly, the man was a member of law enforcement.

"They focused on the largest gems," the woman replied.

"Well, I guess if they couldn't carry everything, it would make sense for them to have gone after the more expensive stones," the other mused.

"Maybe, but that's the thing. Some of the large stones they took were things like quartz. They were worth far less than the smaller diamonds and such left behind—and the diamonds would have been easier to carry. In any case, the officers in charge of the case asked if we could keep an eye out in case any of the loot surfaces around here."

Shinichi frowned into his cup as the three's conversation turned to other topics. He remembered filing a list of stolen goods recently. Copies of it had been made and sent to the various law enforcement offices throughout Kaito's territory, but since that was a routine task that came up every time they received news of major thefts from other regions, he had had an assistant handle it and only glanced over the list briefly himself. There had been gems on there, but there always were on such lists, jewelry being a common target of theft. The list hadn't included the circumstances around those thefts, the crimes being outside of Kaito's jurisdiction. But now, hearing what had transpired, Shinichi felt a stirring of unease in his stomach.

Could the culprits behind this robbery be related to the people Kaito had been searching for? The ones who had murdered Kuroba Toichi? Through their investigations so far, he and Kaito had learned that the group were after a large, magical jewel called Pandora. If such a jewel was what the thieves had been after, it would explain why they had left all the small stones alone.

Although, he reflected, they could just as easily have just been in a rush and grabbed the large stones on instinct. It really wasn't much to go on.

Well, it was still a possible lead. But he should probably do some digging to make sure it wasn't just a coincidence before he brought it up with Kaito.

Making a mental note to look into the issue, he turned his attention back to the orchestra—and promptly forgot all about the gem heist as he spotted Kaito and a pretty blonde girl on the dance floor between the dining tables and the orchestra. The two were garnering a great deal of attention—and for good reason. Both were clearly highly skilled dancers.

Feeling a sudden rush of an emotion he would rather not name, Shinichi tore his gaze from the dance floor and buried his nose in his coffee cup.

He knew Kaito loved him, and he knew the magician was loyal even if he could be a bit of a flirt. But there were times when Shinichi couldn't help but wonder if Kaito wouldn't be better off picking someone more suitable. Someone who could give him heirs, for one. But he'd never had the courage to broach the subject because he didn't want things to change. It was just that he knew Kaito had a responsibility to the lands and peoples under his family's protection. Considering a large part of that depended on the Kurobas' powerful magical gifts, adoption wouldn't solve the problem.

He shook his head and pushed the gloomy thoughts away in favor of focusing back on the music.

The party lasted well into the night. By the time Kaito and Shinichi got back to the manor, they had only a scant handful of hours to sleep before they both had to get straight back to work.

The next few days passed in a busy blur during which everyone in White Clover Manor once again began to worry that someone would be headed for tadpole-hood in the near future. Things came to a head when the Kozu family showed up again without bothering to make an appointment with a petition signed, they said, by most of the families living near Dale Forest, all supporting the cutting down of said forest and the building of the resort. It would be good for the economy, they said.

"That whole family has rocks in their heads!" Kaito fumed as he stormed into his office with Shinichi trailing after him, arms full of papers. "Now I'm going to have to go over there and put up a barrier until those damned idiots see reason. If they ever do," he added darkly. It was going to be a huge waste of time and energy, and all because his conscience wouldn't let him leave the fools to Aoko's wrath. He indulged in a small fantasy of watching the Kozu family fleeing before the dragon's fiery assault. He could see them leaping into the air with their butts on fire.

"What're you thinking about?" Shinichi asked suspiciously. He had finished putting away his papers and turned around to see the odd little smirk on Kaito's face.

"Divine retribution," the magician replied airily.

Not at all reassured, Shinichi debated with himself for a moment before making up his mind. Stepping over to Kaito, he leaned up to give the magician a quick kiss.

Kaito blinked and indigo eyes focused on Shinichi and the cute little blush surfacing on the boy's face.

Good, Shinichi thought, trying to ignore the embarrassment caused by his own actions. Kaito had been successfully distracted.

"Let's go get lunch," he said. "You'll feel better once you've had some food." Satisfied that the crisis had been averted, Shinichi moved to leave the office only to be yanked back by a firm grip on his arm. Before he could register what was going on, he had been spun around, and there was a hungry mouth on his.

He made a muffled sound of surprise that turned into a moan as a tongue invaded his mouth and rough hands slid down his body, pulling him flush against Kaito. His knees wobbled, but it didn't matter because by now Kaito had backed him up against his desk. The kiss broke, and Shinichi gasped for breath, blinking and half dazed. He was now seated on the edge of the desk with his knees on either side of Kaito's hips as the magician leaned over him, indigo eyes dark with passion.

"You should finish what you start," the magician admonished with a smirk that sent shivers up Shinichi's spine.

Shinichi swallowed with a mouth that had gone dry, feeling his heartbeat speed up. He barely noticed that his hands were curled into the front of Kaito's shirt. "D—don't we have another meeting soon?"

Kaito was tempted to say he didn't care, but for the sake of Shinichi's peace of mind, he refrained and cast a glance at the clock on the wall out of the corner of his eye. "We have time," he noted. Satisfied that that was so, he turned all his attention to the pretty blue-eyed librarian sitting on his desk.

He licked his lips. Leaning in, he caught Shinichi's lips in another heated kiss as his hands traveled from Shinichi's hips down to stroke his thighs before sliding up under his shirt. He was pleased when Shinichi made no more moves to protest. If anything, Shinichi pulled him closer.

A tiny voice in the back of Shinichi's head questioned whether they should really be doing this now and here. Not only was it the middle of the day, they were also in Kaito's office with a door that, now that he thought about it, neither of them had locked. They could be interrupted at any moment. There were a million reasons why they should stop, but he couldn't seem to convince himself to do anything but kiss Kaito back.

The talented hands and mouth roaming his body were making it increasingly difficult to remember why this was a bad idea. He felt a tug at his waistband. Kaito must have used some magic because one moment, Shinichi still had his pants, the next, he could feel a breeze against his bare legs.

Catching Shinichi's wrists with one hand, Kaito pushed forward, forcing Shinichi to lean back until he had the smaller boy pinned on his desk (which was fortunately both large and uncluttered). His other hand slid down Shinichi's body before wrapping firmly around his arousal. Shinichi let out a gasp followed by a stifled moan as Kaito began to stroke his length.

Kaito smirked as he moved to leave a trail of burning love bites down Shinichi's throat and chest. Shinichi's eyes fluttered shut as he panted. His whole body felt hot. Kaito was touching him everywhere, and all he wanted was to be even closer.

He let out a loud moan as he came. White spots danced behind his eyelids, but the fire was still there. Blue eyes blinked up at the ceiling as Shinichi gasped for breath. With his head still spinning from his release, he barely noticed the slick finger prodding at his entrance until it pushed its way inside. A second finger soon joined the first, and they began to thrust in and out, pressing deeper with each thrust. Blue eyes fluttered shut as Shinichi let out another breathless moan that only grew louder as a third finger was pushed into him, stretching him.

Kaito couldn't suppress a feral grin as he felt Shinichi's hips begin to move, riding the fingers thrusting inside him in an eager plea for more. The wrists Kaito still held captive twisted as Shinichi's hands clenched as though trying to grasp some kind of support. Unable to wait any longer, Kaito removed his fingers, smirking when Shinichi let out a whine of protest.

Hastily, Kaito discarded his own pants and undergarments with a thought. Then, lifting Shinichi's hips, Kaito shifted into position. Shinichi tensed in anticipation. He could feel Kaito at his entrance. Then the large cock was slowly pushing into him, and he whimpered.

There was a knock at the office door. Neither Kaito nor Shinichi heard it at first, caught up in the heat of the moment.

Out in the hallway, the maid responsible for the knocking frowned. There had been no answer, but she had been told that the master should be in his office, and she had a message to deliver.

She knocked again, louder this time.

Inside the office, Shinichi let out a whimper of pleasure and need as Kaito entered him. The sound went straight to Kaito's cock, and he thrust himself all the way into his lover's tight heat, relishing the way Shinichi tightened around him.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Master Kaito? The Clover Festival Committee is here. We know they're early, but since the Kozu family already left, we let them into the main conference room. Would you like to see them now?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Master Kaito?"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Kaito's eyebrow twitched. He finally had his Shin-chan right where he wanted him, and Kaito absolutely refused to let this opportunity go.

Outside, the maid who had come to call the magician leapt back with a startled cry as the door to Kaito's office suddenly vanished. She gaped. Being a new staff member, she wondered if she had somehow gotten the location of the office wrong. Her mind told her that was ridiculous because she'd just seen the door, but maybe it had been an illusion? She'd run into a few of those already these past few weeks. Reaching out, she ran her hand across the wall. It was indeed smooth and very solid. Scratching her head, she decided to retrace her steps.

Shinichi started out of his pleasure-induced haze when he heard the cry from outside the office. Blue eyes flew towards the door. "Kai, what—"

He was cut off by the magician's mouth crashing down onto his own. All thoughts of what might or might not have happened to the messenger outside fled his mind.

Kaito took his time ravishing Shinichi's mouth until he felt Shinichi begin to squirm under him. Smirking into the kiss, he slid his hands down to grip Shinichi's hips, holding him still. Shinichi let out a whimper of protest, his rear clenching involuntary around the hard cock buried inside him. He trembled, every nerve in his body tingling with the mixed pleasure and discomfort from the intrusion. He needed Kaito to move.

"Impatient, are we?" Kaito purred into his ear. "Well, I'm sure we can do something for that." He shifted as he spoke, slowly pulling almost all the way out of his lover before thrusting back in again. The breathless mewling noise that escaped Shinichi's lips was music to his ears. His little Shin-chan was trying his best to be quiet (probably because he didn't know that Kaito had placed a silencing spell around the room), but Kaito would soon fix that. He knew exactly how to make his Shin-chan scream in pleasure, and he intended to do just that.

Outside the office, a certain maid gave the blank wall at the end of the hallway another long, puzzled look. She had retraced her steps all the way back to the entrance hall, but here she was again with no office door in sight. Either she had somehow taken the same wrong turn twice in a row or the door was actually gone.

Stepping forward, she decided to knock on the wall. To her confusion, her fist made no sound against the wood. Leaning forward, she pressed her ear against the wall. Nothing. With her ear still to the wall, she knocked on the wall again. Not even the faintest of tapping sounds could be heard.

She straightened again. Okay. This was definitely magic, but that more than likely meant that she hadn't gotten the location of the office wrong at all and it was still here somewhere. The problem was, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now.

Letting out a short puff of air, she decided to head to the kitchen where there was always at least one person bustling around. The best thing to do when you were confused was to ask someone else for an opinion.

Her arrival and departure went unnoticed by the office's two occupants. Even had their not been a silencing spell around the room, Kaito wouldn't have noticed the renewed knocking, lost as he was in the loud moans and pleasured cries spilling from Shinichi's lips and the feeling of Shinichi's body arching under his, meeting his thrusts to help drive him deep into his lover's heat.

Shinichi struggled to hang on, not wanting the moment to end just yet, but the waves of pleasure coursing through his body were rapidly becoming too much for him to bear. He came hard with a cry, the muscles in his rear clenching tight around the hard cock still moving inside him. Kaito managed a few more thrusts before he too came, releasing himself deep inside Shinichi.

Silence fell as they rode out the last waves of pleasure together. It was a few more minutes before they were able to catch their breaths. Then Kaito pulled carefully out of his lover and straightened.

He took a moment to admire his handiwork. There Shinichi lay on his desk, breathing hard and naked legs still spread wide with Kaito's essence tricking down his thighs. The sight alone was enough to make Kaito hard again as he remembered the feeling of thrusting into Shinichi's perfect little hole, burying himself fully in Shinichi's tight, velvet heat and hearing his cries of pleasure as Kaito came deep inside him.

Shuddering, Kaito tore his gaze away from the much too tempting sight and set about getting dressed before he could change his mind about going to the meeting. When he turned around again, Shinichi had sat up and was sliding gingerly off the desk. He wobbled a little on his feet, and Kaito had to hide a smirk of satisfaction.

"I don't suppose you could help me clean up?" Shinichi asked, a faint blush still dusting his cheeks.

"Of course." Kaito snapped his fingers, instantly cleaning up the mess that their activities had made. Then he summoned Shinichi's discarded garments and held them out to the librarian.

Still a little wobbly, it took Shinichi slightly longer to get dressed than normal. It didn't help that he could feel Kaito watching him the entire time. When he had finished, he did his best to school his expression into something more neutral and leveled Kaito with a look.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

Kaito heaved a melodramatic sigh, though Shinichi could see that he didn't mean it. "I'm going, I'm going." Then his expression became more serious as his voice softened. "You should take a break. The committee's just here to present their plans for the festival. You don't have to be there."

Shinichi considered this for a moment. "Only if you're sure you won't feel the urge to turn anyone into a chicken."

Kaito laughed. "I promise everyone will leave exactly how they arrived if you run down to the kitchen and tell them we'll be having dinner alone in our room tonight."

"Deal."

Later, down in the kitchen, Shinichi had finished arranging for their dinner and was in the process of getting himself some coffee when one of the maids (a new one, he noted. He recalled her name was Sakura) came in for the snacks that Hattori had prepared for the festival committee.

"I take it the Kozu family finally listened to reason?" she asked upon spying Shinichi.

Shinichi paused in the motion of fetching a coffee mug from the cabinets to give the girl a puzzled look. "Not that I've heard. Did they say something when they were leaving?"

She looked just as confused as he felt. "No they didn't. You mean they're still lobbying for their resort?"

Shinichi grimaced. "Emphatically."

"Huh. I just assumed they must have given in since Master Kaito was actually in a good mood when he showed up for his meeting with the Clover Festival Committee."

"O—oh." Realization dawned, and Shinichi had to duck his head to hide a blush. "Well, let's hope the good mood lasts."

The moment the girl had left with the snack tray, Hattori cleared his throat and gave Shinichi a sly, knowing smirk. "So," he drawled. "I heard the door ta Kuroba's office was missin' earlier. Ya think that might have something ta do with his good mood?"

"I didn't know his office door went missing," Shinichi said honestly.

The chef's assistant snickered. "Suppose you wouldn't."

Shinichi pretended he hadn't heard as he busied himself with the coffeemaker.

"I notice you're in a pretty chipper mood yourself," Hattori continued. Shinichi could practically hear his smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mug in hand, Shinichi beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen. Hattori's good-natured laughter followed him all the way out. It wasn't until he was a good distance away that Shinichi allowed himself a small smile.


End file.
